The present invention relates in general to optical pulse generates and in particular to a driver circuit for a laser diode producing an optical pulse.
Optical pulses are useful in a variety of applications. What is needed and would be useful is an apparatus for producing a short, abrupt electric current pulse through a laser diode abrupt optical pulse.